As is well known and understood, a microstrip antenna is a printed circuit device in which the radiating element is typically a rectangular patch of metal etched on one side of a dual-clad circuit board. As is also well known and understood, the microstrip antenna is a narrow band device which operates at a single resonant frequency. If different resonant frequencies are desired, then different circuit board constructions are needed, either changing the dielectric constant of the circuit board material for a given element size, or changing the size of the radiating element for the same dielectric constant. If it were desired to use such microstrip antennas in secured communications systems, Identification Friend or Foe systems or similar systems requiring operation in two or more discrete bands, it will be readily apparent that such arrangement would be fairly cumbersome and of increased manufacturing cost.